


First Time

by Siberianskys



Series: Coming To Terms [24]
Category: Dark Angel (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:23:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	First Time

Alec stood in Logan's open bedroom door and waited for him to look-up from his book and when he did and lay it aside, Alec walked to the side of his bed and waited for his reaction; he felt nervous and excited when Logan held out his arms to him and Alec joined him on his bed and rested his head on Logan's chest sighing contentedly as Logan rubbed his back through his shirt as Alec wondered why he hadn't joined him sooner.


End file.
